


danny elfman lizard sex 2

by Anonymous



Category: Face Like A Frog
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Creampie, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, apologies to danny elfman, im sorry, no oviposition mention this time sorry, sally cruikshank if you’re somehow reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i told yall i was gonna make a sequel if biden won now look where we are.
Relationships: Unnamed Lizard/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	danny elfman lizard sex 2

**Author's Note:**

> watch the original face like a frog its epic.  
> s/o to my gf for coming up with the ending.

Since that one fling of yours with _him_ many months ago, you found yourself coming over and enthusiastically asking Gluey if she needs someone to watch over her home every now and then. You adore doing this odd job for many reasons. You do a fine job taking care of the house, she pays you hundreds of dollars, and you get to spend the rest of the day with a sexy reptilian’s cock inside you. Lucky for you, Gluey’s going on yet another weekend vacation. 

The lizard always made you come down to fuck instead of coming up by himself. You never understood why he doesn’t go up into the warm upper floors, instead of hiding in the chilly basement. How does he even stand it? He’s cold-blooded, right? _Maybe he could use someone to warm him up,_ you thought to yourself, snickering as you motioned down the stairs. Your feet made a “pitter patter” sound as you walked across the hard, smooth concrete. There he was, waiting for you in his bright chartreuse suit that was impossible to miss. His tail casually swayed as he turned his head towards you with a devilish smirk. His green eyes pierced into your soul and made your knees weak. Shit, he turned you on just by looking at you. Heat started to grow from your loins as you thought of him railing you for hours, forcing your cheeks to turn bright red. You regained your composure and slowly stepped towards him, shivering at the possibilities of what he was going to do to you this time. He was ridiculously tall, and sometimes you felt tiny compared to him. He looked down at you and held your chin up with his hand. “Did you miss me, baby?” He growled lustfully.

 _Shit, this is hot._

You were attempted to look down and see if he was hard yet, but his hands forced you to keep staring up at him. “Ah, ah, ah.” He purred. “No peeking.” His words were like magic, making you want to pounce onto him and start tearing off his flashy green clothes. You brushed the thought away, remembering what you wanted to ask him in the first place. “Um, do you want t-to, uh, do this upstairs?” You nervously asked. The lizard smirked again. “Alright, if you need to be alone.” He answered before leaving a soft kiss on your flushed cheek. 

As the two of you walked up the stairs, he motioned his hands down your body, making sure to touch your most sensitive parts. He especially made sure to gently squeeze your ass, earning a moan from you. You finally crossed the doorway that leads upstairs and found yourselves in the living room. The lizard made himself comfortable on Gluey’s soft blue couch before telling you to come sit with him. You followed without hesitation, and as soon as you were by his side you both became overwhelmed with passion. At this point, he didn’t even need to use his pheromones to make you hot and bothered. You straddled his crotch while the two of you started kissing, with his cold, black tongue slipping between your soft lips. His kisses were soft and tender against your mouth, but he didn’t hesitate to leave an occasional bite on your bottom lip. You pulled away, a shiny thread of spit connecting you both. “Oh, darling...” He moaned as you pressed your lips onto his neck. You kissed and sucked on his sensitive scales which were firm, yet so small that they felt smooth. He let out a few gasps as you dug your teeth into his neck, the sensation ringing through his body. “Are you trying to give me a hickey?” He teased. “I don’t think it’s worth it. It’d be impossible to notice.” 

You giggled a little before he grabbed you by the chin again. “I’m curious. What else can that sweet little mouth of yours do?” He purred. Just like your first encounter with him, that magic zipper appeared on his crotch. You undid his silver zipper, and his thick, violet cock sprang out at full mast. Sticky precum impatiently spilled from his length, while its owner looked at you expectantly. You gulped, and positioned yourself so that your head was above his dick. You took a breath, and began to lap up the precum dripping from his slit. “That’s it...” he moaned as your tongue moved from his base to his tip. He tasted so good, and you wanted more. You started to suck on his tip, and slowly you let more of his cock past your lips. You realized that you couldn’t fit any more, to your own disappointment. To make up for it, you reached down and stroked him while sucking him off. You also took the effort to gently squeeze his balls, gracefully palming them as well. You looked up at him, still bobbing your head up and down his shaft, and to your pleasant surprise, he was a total mess. Sweat dropped down his rough scales, and his eyes were locked on you. He roughly panted and moaned, gripping the cushion of the sofa. The stimulation made it difficult for him to speak, so you decided to see how far you could take him. You sped up the pace of your stroking, and you pushed yourself to take in another inch of his length. Suddenly, a pair of large hands were running through your hair. You looked up and saw that he was so needy he’d fuck your throat on his own. You’d smirk if your mouth wasn’t full of cock. He guided your head up and down, thrusting upwards to get as far in as he could. He rolled his head back, feeling nothing but pleasure. You were almost choking on him, but you tried to stay diligent. Your eyes naturally teared up from the speed and the sensation, and it felt so good. Before long, his cock twitched, ready to come at any moment. “Swallow it all.” He commanded. You made a few more licks before an onslaught of hot cum filled your mouth. You swallowed as much as you could before even more filled you. You licked away at any excess you found, not wanting to miss a single drop, especially on Gluey’s couch. “Wasn’t it sweet, darling?” He cooed as he pulled you up to his chest. “Yeah...” You sighed before something hardened under you. 

_How is he still horny?_ you thought. Not that it was a bad thing, though. “Just relax, darling.” He said, getting on top of you and flipping you onto your stomach, with your head resting on a pillow. It was nice to just lay down and get comfortable while he pulled off your pants. After preparing you, he slammed his cock into your tight ass, forcing out a loud moan. He was just as thick as you remember, and it was better than anything you’ve felt in your life. Every time he has you in his hands, it always feels like your first time fucking him. He was just that skilled. Your breath grew heavy as he went deeper, your back arching the more he pounded into you. He leaned down and pressed his sharp teeth into your neck, guaranteeing a mark. The sensation of his teeth and rough tongue on your soft skin, combined with his thick cock penetrating you made you light headed. The only thing on your mind now was lust, and how incredible it was to be fucked by the lizard. “Oh god, yes...” you moaned, panting between words. He was perfect for you, you just couldn’t doubt it. Clearly he was loving it as much as you were, since he started picking up speed. His hands gripped to the sides of your body as he went faster than you could take. He kept railing you until his tail perked up. “Fuck, I’m going to...” He moaned before he reached his climax. He lost all of the tension in his body as he released inside you. The feeling of being filled was enough to push you over the edge with him. You came with such intensity that you found yourself squeezing your pillow for dear life. He slowly pulled out, taking some heavy breaths. 

He slumped down by your side, taking you in his arms. His fingers toyed with your hair while you snuggled up to him, still warm from his cum. “I don’t think I’ve gotten your name yet.” You brought up to him, with a soft, somewhat sleepy voice. “Oh, I thought I told you already.” He replied in surprise, “My name is-”


End file.
